What Legends Are Made Of
by SorrowfulAyame
Summary: What happens when Batman shows up in New Gothan after seven long years? What happens when he runs into Helena for the first time? How will the others ract when Helena tells them *Daddy's* back home?
1. Father, Daughter Reunion

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mirai Clone: Lily? We are we? This isn't a DBZ fiction.  
  
Tigerlily: Calm down, Mirai. This is a totally different fic. The show is very new.  
  
Mirai Clone: Birds of Prey? That's a show?  
  
Tigerlily: Yes, it's about the daughter of Batman and Catwoman. She's pretty cool.  
  
Gambit Clone: Not as cool as me, thought, right Cher?  
  
Mirai Clone: (looks over at me confused) Who's he? I didn't know you made another clone. What about me?  
  
Tigerlily: Mirai, you're still my fav DBZ character, but I *do* have other favorite characters from other shows, you know. Gambit is from the X-men, and-  
  
Neil Clone: I know, I know, I'm late. Sue me.  
  
Tigerlily: And then there's him, from the Final Fantasy Movie. Really pissed me off that they killed him, but I have to admit, they did it stylishly.  
  
Neil Clone: Stylishly? How can you *die* stylishly?! I was killed off!  
  
Tigerlily: Riiigggghhhhhttt. Anyway, there's one other surprise. Mirai, I thought you might like this one.  
  
Mirai Clone: What is it?  
  
Tigerlily: I know how bored you tend to get while I'm typing up a new fiction, so I figured I'd clone someone you could spar with. He'll be an even match for you. And it helps if he's cool too.  
  
Neil Clone: What about us? What are we, chopped liver?  
  
Tigerlily: Neil, shut up. Now I know why Jane is the way she is. Anyway, here's the deal. I cloned Gambit 'cause he's the coolest X-man alive.  
  
Gambit Clone: This is true.  
  
Neil Clone: Egotistical too, apparently.  
  
Tigerlily: *And* I cloned Neil Fleming because he's funny.  
  
Neil Clone: What?! That's not the only reason it is? (smirks) I'm charming too you know, and cute, and brave, and just an all around great guy.  
  
Tigerlily: See? What'd I tell you? He's funny.  
  
Neil Clone: Hey!  
  
Tigerlily: *But* I cloned one other character from DBZ. He's really cute and wicked cool. Mirai, I'm sure you remember Gohan.  
  
Mirai Clone: No way! You cloned Gohan? You cloned my sensei?! That's the coolest, Lily!  
  
Tigerlily: I know, I know. You can thank me later. First thing is that he's not the Gohan's you're probably thinking of, seeing as how you never met him. I wanted to be specific, so I cloned Mystic Gohan. Hey, Mystic, get your butt out here!  
  
Mystic Gohan Clone: I'm coming already. Sheesh. You're almost as bad as Videl.  
  
Tigerlily: I'd be careful what you say to me, Gohan. You may very well regret it later on.  
  
Mirai Clone: She's not kidding dude. You should read her fanfiction sometime, the kind she writes when she's angry with a character. SCARY!  
  
Tigerlily: Ok, my little entourage, we've wasted enough time. I want to get to my writing now. Gohan, Mirai, you two can go hang out and catch up. Get a good spar in too if you want. Gambit, Neil, you're free to do whatever you'd like as long as you don't break anything.or more specifically, Neil, don't touch ANYTHING!  
  
Neil Clone: Why are you picking on me? Everyone's always picking on me!  
  
Tigerlily: In any case, I have to do the disclaimer. I do not own any characters associated with Birds of Prey. I'm beginning to think I may need to either, since I have my entourage. So, without further delay, my first BOP fiction.  
  
Also a little side note, this takes place about the time for the season finale, ok? The idea is that Bruce is going to return to New Gotham after being gone for seven long years. When I first saw the Series Premiere, I learned that after Joker had sent the man to kill Selena, and had personally shot Barbara, Bruce left Gotham. He hadn't returned in seven years. So naturally, it occurred to me that the producers would probably bring him back for the Season Finale. A major cliff-hanger, you know. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What Legends Are Made Of Chapter One: Father-Daughter Reunion  
  
"Huntress? Huntress, come in. Helena would you please answer me and let me know if you're still alive?" Barbara asked, getting impatient. Dinah looked at Barbara curiously.  
  
"She's not answering? How come?" Dinah asked as Barbara shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Hard to tell. Sometimes, it's because she's pissed about something, or she can just do that when she doesn't feel like carrying on a conversation. You know her; dark, brooding, leave-me-the-hell-alone Helena. Takes after her father." Barbara said with a smile as Dinah nodded.  
  
"Hardly." Helena finally said, making the two women jump suddenly.  
  
"And she speaks. Come on, why haven't you returned yet? It's getting late." Barbara said.  
  
"You know me, Oracle. I'm a night person, remember? Besides, I still have a score to settle." Helena said.  
  
"Let it go. You caught the guy, right? You dropped him off infront of the police station, what more do you want?" Barbara asked.  
  
"A new car would be nice." Helena said as Barbara sighed.  
  
"Helena." Barbara began. Helena sighed over the transmitter.  
  
"I know, I know. You've told me a thousand times. No car. Got it." Helena said.  
  
"But..didn't..um.." Dinah began, and then suddenly grew quiet as Barbara looked over at her.  
  
"What is it?" Barbara asked.  
  
"Well, ever since I came to stay with you guys a while back, I've been catching up on my history. About the city and all. And well, I think I remembered something about Batman having a car. So why couldn't Helena?" Dinah asked.  
  
"Don't encourage her." Barbara said.  
  
"Besides, I don't need, nor do I want, anything to do with 'Daddy' or 'Daddy's money'." Helena said sarcastically.  
  
"You're being unfair to him." Barbara said.  
  
"Really? Tell you what. Call him, tell him what I said, and then he can stand up for himself." Helena said.  
  
Silence passed between the trio for a few moments, before Helena sighed deeply.  
  
"Sorry Oracle. It's not your fault. I shouldn't take it out on you. You've done so much for me already." Helena said.  
  
"Forget it, kid. Just get back here so I know you're safe ok?" Barbara asked again.  
  
"Can't. Found what I was looking for." Helena said.  
  
"What? What is it?" Barbara asked.  
  
"The guy's companion that ditched me earlier. Tell you what, I'll settle with him, take him in, and be back at the Lair within an hour." Helena said.  
  
"*Half* an hour Helena. And Huntress? Don't pummel the guy senseless this time." Barbara said as she rubbed her temples.  
  
"I'll try." Helena said, and then cut out.  
  
"You know, she's going to give me an ulcer or two. And she's not even warmed up." Barbara said.  
  
"That's just Helena for you. Come on, she'll be fine. Why don't we go get something to eat?" Dinah suggested.  
  
"Mmm. Pizza sounds nice. But we'd better make it to go. We're gonna wanna be back in the Lair in case anything should go wrong and Helena may need us." Barbara said as Dinah smiled.  
  
"I don't think I've ever heard those four words in the same sentence ever before. Helena may need *us*? Is that why she's always saving my neck?" Dinah asked as she and Barbara exited the Lair and took the elevator to the bottom of the clock tower, chuckling the entire way.  
  
  
  
Darkness engulfed the alley as Helena crouched down atop the roof above and looked down at the alley below. Her eyes switched to cat mode as she looked down, and using the super sensitive feline eyesight she'd been gifted with as a meta-human, she easily spotted the guy in the darkest corner.  
  
"Alright. Better make this quick. And I was so looking forward to a good time tonight. Oh well, there's always tomorrow, I guess. But Oracle didn't say I *couldn't* have some fun." Helena said, smirking slightly.  
  
As she silently jumped to the alley below, the only sound she made was the sound of the wind against her black cape-like wrap as she jumped freely downward. She landed easily on her feet, and keeping to the ground, looked around her for any sign that the guy had heard her. She smiled. But then again, what did she expect?  
  
"You know, I never was one for hide and seek, but I think this means I won. What's my prize?" Helena asked as she stood up. The man glared as he slowly looked around him, looking for the owner of the voice.  
  
"I get to kill you." The man said, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness and landing on Helena.  
  
"Ah, now you've gone and hurt my feelings." Helena said sarcastically.  
  
"That's not all I'll hurt before I'm through. Jake may have been the one behind the plans, but I'm the dangerous one. I'd be careful if I were you, little girl. You don't want to get yourself hurt do you?" The man jeered.  
  
"First, I'm not a little girl." Helena said, then suddenly with blinding speed, rushed at the man. She punched at his face, getting the desired response when he caught her fist. She smirked as she quickly bent down, sweeping her leg underneath him, and he fell backward. Before he could regain his footing, she was at his side, pressing her arm against his throat.  
  
"Second, *I'm* the dangerous one." Helena growled.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud swishing sound behind her, and Helena turned around, hoping it would be more guys. After all, she still had twenty or so minutes. Barbara wouldn't mind if she was late. When her eyes landed on the dark figure behind her, they narrowed almost immediately.  
  
"Oh hell no!" Helena cried furiously.  
  
"Release him. If he's done something wrong, he'll go to prison." Batman said.  
  
Helena turned back towards the man, to find that he had already taken off. Fury raged inside her as she looked around for him. Realizing that he was long gone, she whirled around furiously to face Batman.  
  
"No, no, I don't think so!" Helena said as she glared at the man infront of her. Even thought this was the first time Helena had ever seen her father as Batman, she knew it was him. After all, who wouldn't?  
  
"Who are you and why did you attack that man?" Batman asked as his eyes narrowed on the dark-haired girl. He took a step forwards and was surprised when the girl suddenly growled at him, taking a step backwards. It seemed..familiar somehow.  
  
"Take one more step, and I'll rip you to pieces, and trust me, it will be *extremely* painful!" Helena cried.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you, I want to know what you were doing here." Batman said.  
  
"First, you would be the one in severe danger of getting hurt, *not* me. Second, I was working. You stopped me from catching that guy. Do you have *any* idea how long it took to find him? Even with my abilities?!" Helena cried.  
  
"Abilities? Who are you?" Batman asked as he unconsciously took a set forward. Helena growled as her eyes switched to cat mode, and swiftly turned and scaled the wall behind her. She paused as she looked down at Batman.  
  
"The name's Huntress. *Don't* get in my way again, or so help me, I *will* kill you. I don't give a damn what Barbara says or who the hell you are!" Helena cried, and then suddenly vanished.  
  
Batman frowned as he looked up at the roof. Barbara? As in Barbara Gordon? How did this girl know Batgirl? Making up his mind, Batman quickly pulled out his hook-gun and shot it into the sky. When the click told him that the hook had caught something, he tested it for a moment, before swiftly climbing up the wall.  
  
Several buildings ahead of him the Huntress was racing across the rooftops with a speed incomprehensible to human standards. Without another thought, Batman raced after the girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Old Allies

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tigerlily: Ok, is the gang all here?  
  
Mirai Clone: Yeah, I think so.  
  
Tigerlily: Remy?  
  
Gambit Clone: I'm here Cher.  
  
Tigerlily: Fleming?  
  
Neil Clone: I have a first name, you know. You *could* try using that instead of Fleming.  
  
Tigerlily: You're right. Besides, Fleming sounds like something you'd cough up or something.  
  
Neil Clone: Hey! Don't you think I know how terrible my last name is? You try going through the military with a body like this and a name like that.  
  
Tigerlily: Ok, ok. Relax Neil. Take a pill. Moving on, Gohan, you here?  
  
Mystic Gohan Clone: Do honestly expect me to be anywhere else? What is it that Trunks calls you?  
  
Mirai Clone: Lily.  
  
Mystic Gohan Clone: Short for Tigerlily, right? Ok, I'll call you that too. That ok by you, Tigerlily?  
  
Tigerlily: It's fine, Gohan. It saves time. And I just like it better, you know. Anyway, same rules as yesterday. You guys can go do *whatever* it is you guys tend to do while I'm typing. You know, if you'd like, as long as you keep it outside, you could have a little match. Gohan, Mirai, and Remy anyway. Not much Neil can do but fly planes and fiddle with electronics.  
  
Neil Clone: Hey! I am still here you know!  
  
Tigerlily: Calm down, my little hacker. I'm just teasing. In any case, I have to do the disclaimer. I do not own any characters associated with Birds of Prey. I'm beginning to think I may need to either, since I have my entourage. So, without further delay, the second chapter of my very first BOP fiction.  
  
Enjoy. And boys.play nice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What Legends Are Made Of Chapter Two: Old Allies  
  
"Good. You're back. Mind not doing that again?" Barbara asked as Helena walked into the Lair. She shrugged her shoulders at her mentor.  
  
"At least until next time." Helena said as she plopped down on the couch. Barbara sighed deeply as Dinah walked into the room with a pizza in her hand.  
  
"Barbara and I went out for Pizza. We brought it back so you could have some if you wanted. It's on the counter." Dinah said as Helena nodded.  
  
"Thanks kid." Helena said.  
  
"So, how did it go? You get what you were after?" Barbara asked and almost instantly regretted it as Helena growled low in her throat and narrowed her eyes at Barbara.  
  
"I take that as a no?" Barbara asked. Helena turned her head away as she tried to calm down.  
  
"What happened?" Dinah asked.  
  
"To make a long story short, he got away, thanks to a little *visitor* I had." Helena said with a growl.  
  
"Visitor?" Barbara asked confused as Helena sighed deeply, letting out her anger.  
  
"Yeah, remember how I was tracking the guy almost all night? Well I finally had him cornered, when who should show up, but *Daddy dearest*!" Helena spit. Barbara and Dinah stared at her in shock.  
  
"Bruce..Bruce, showed up? Where? When? How long ago? Did he say anything to you? Did you say anything to him?" Barbara began all at once.  
  
"Easy, Barbara, breathe. He showed up all right, but as Batman. Hmph! Mister Hero decides to show up whenever he feels like it, doesn't he? And no, I didn't say anything to him, I was a little pissed off, you know. The guy had escaped right from under my nose, rotten little weasel! I'll get him next time." Helena said.  
  
"Are you sure, Helena?" Barbara asked as Helena frowned at the older woman.  
  
"I may have never *actually* come face to face with the *great* Batman before, but I think I'd recognize the costume when I saw it. Long black cape & cowl, nifty little gadgets on the waist belt, yeah, I think it was him." Helena said sarcastically.  
  
"How long ago?" Barbara asked as she wheeled over to the computer. Helena frowned as she followed, Dinah a few steps behind her.  
  
"Why? You're not thinking of looking for him are you? If you are, you can count me out." Helena said darkly.  
  
"Aren't you in the least bit curious about your own father?" Dinah asked as Helena turned to look at her.  
  
"In a word, no." Helena said.  
  
"Where were you when you saw him, Helena?" Barbara asked as Helena shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Don't know, a mile from the Lair, maybe ten. Wasn't really paying attention, Barbara. I was furious, remember?" Helena asked.  
  
"You don't think he might have followed her, do you Barbara?" Dinah asked.  
  
"No one can follow me. Dinah got lucky, remember? Her meta-powers, or whatever it is that we're calling them now a days. They led her here. No way would anyone else be able to follow. I'm too good." Helena said with a smirk as she looked at Barbara.  
  
"Not as good as you think, little girl." A deep voice said behind the trio.  
  
  
  
The trio turned around to look at the shadowy figure standing in the open window. Helena turned to glare at Dinah.  
  
"You didn't close that damn window behind me?!" Helena cried angrily.  
  
"Don't get angry with her, Helena. It's not her fault." Barbara said, glancing at Helena out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Barbara.I didn't know you'd be here." Batman said slowly. Barbara managed a smile as she nodded her head.  
  
"It's been a long time, Bruce." Barbara said.  
  
"Is that ever an understatement." Helena said sarcastically, still glaring at the caped man in the window.  
  
"I must say, this sure is a surprise, Bruce. Especially this." Barbara said gesturing to the costume the man was wearing.  
  
"I didn't think you'd ever put it back on." Barbara said as Batman quietly nodded.  
  
"I've.been through a lot since..that night.but everyone must eventually move on.just took me longer than I expected." Batman said.  
  
"Well, thanks for stopping by, drop us a line sometime, and go to hell!" Helena suddenly cried.  
  
"Helena." Dinah said in hushed surprise.  
  
"Helena!" Barbara cried outraged.  
  
"Just because you want to be buddy-buddy with him again doesn't mean I have to. I'm leaving. I'll see you two later. Dinah, Barbara, call me when he leaves town again." Helena said as she started to head towards the side window.  
  
"I don't know who you are little girl, or what you're problem with me is-" Batman began as he took hold of Helena's arm. Violently, she ripped it out of his grasp, and glared even harder at him.  
  
"First, I'm no little girl. Second, you don't know the half of it! And thirdly, touch me again, and I will follow through on my earlier threat. You can count on that!" Helena hissed.  
  
"Threat?" Barbara suddenly asked.  
  
"She threatened to kill me." Batman said.  
  
"Helena!" Barbara cried angrily.  
  
"What, you really think I wouldn't, Barbara? You don't know me as well you think, do you?" Helena asked, then without another word, jumped out the window. Batman made a move to grab her, but only caught thin air.  
  
"That girl. Takes too much after her mother." Barbara mumbled. Batman looked up at Barbara curiously.  
  
"Her mother?" Batman asked curiously. Barbara looked first from Batman, to Dinah, then back to Batman.  
  
"You may want to sit down, for this, Bruce. There's something you should know. Something that should have been told to you many, many years ago. Something.Selina should have told you, *long* ago." Barbara began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Quiet Moments

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tigerlily: Ok, everyone is here, right? No one got lost?  
  
Mirai Clone: No, I'm here.  
  
Tigerlily: Remy?  
  
Gambit Clone: Gambit's here, Chere. Don't you worry your pretty little head.  
  
Tigerlily: Neil?  
  
Neil Clone: Corporal Neil Fleming ready and waiting, ma'am!  
  
Tigerlily: Ok..you know Neil, when you're here, you *don't* have to be all 'military dude' around us, ok?  
  
Neil Clone: Military protocol. Sorry. Takes a while to get *out* of the habit outside the base and all.  
  
Tigerlily: Ok, that's fine, Neil. Moving on, Gohan? You here yet?  
  
Mystic Gohan Clone: Yeah. I'm here.  
  
Tigerlily: Gohan? You ok? You're not very talkative today, are you? Something wrong?  
  
Mystic Gohan Clone: Nothing.  
  
Mirai Clone: Are you still mad about what happened yesterday?  
  
Tigerlily: Yesterday?  
  
Mirai Clone: Yeah. Gohan and I were sparing yesterday, and I guess we're still a little sore. I don't know about him, but it was a pretty intense battle. And it doesn't help matters that I haven't sparred with someone as powerful as Gohan in many years. We went all out.  
  
Tigerlily: I see. Well if you want to, you two can take it easy today. Just sit back, and eat or something.  
  
Mirai Clone: Yeah, that sounds like a plan. What do you say Gohan?  
  
Mystic Gohan Clone: Yeah, that's sounds good. Let's go.  
  
Tigerlily: Food. No better medicine in the world for a Saiyan. It'll cure whatever ails you.  
  
Gambit Clone: Don't you have a disclaimer to do, Chere?  
  
Tigerlily: Huh? Oh right. Thanks Remy. You're a dear.  
  
Gambit Clone: Gambit knows this Chere. But Gambit still likes to hear it.  
  
Tigerlily: You're so damn cute, you know that? Ok, people. Time to get a move on. As always, I, Tigerlily, do *not* own that characters of Birds of Pray, DBZ, X-men, Final Fantasy, yada, yada, yada. You know the drill.  
  
Irvine Kinneas: Funny you should mention that, miss.  
  
Tigerlily: What the?! Irvine? Irvine Kinneas?! What are you doing here?  
  
Mystic Gohan Clone: You know this clown?  
  
Tigerlily: Gohan? You know I love you dearly, but *NEVER* insult Irvine!!  
  
Irvine: Thanks sweetheart.  
  
Tigerlily: Don't mention it. Can I ask you something? Don't get me wrong, but what are you doing here?  
  
Mirai Clone: You mean he's not a clone of yours?  
  
Tigerlily: No. Although now that I think about it, it may not be such a bad idea.  
  
Mirai Clone: Alright, Gambit? Gohan? Wanna help me keep little miss mad scientist away from the lab equipment?  
  
Mystic Gohan Clone: So, who is he then? If he's not one of us?  
  
Tigerlily: His name is Irvine Kinneas and he's from Final Fantasy VIII. Wicked cool character too. He, Zell, Seifer, and Squall are my absolute favorites. They are the coolest and hottest guys. *Gambit, Gohan, Mirai, and Neil cross their arms as they glare at me. I sweatdrop*  
  
Tigerlily: Um.but you guys are just as cool?  
  
Mirai Clone: We really should give her a break. She has favorites from different shows. Besides, she did clone us.  
  
Mystic Gohan Clone: Mirai's right. Besides, it's like food. No one has just *one* favorite food.  
  
Mirai Clone: Ah man, now I'm even hungrier than before. Come on Gohan; let's go get something to eat.  
  
Mystic Gohan Clone: About time. Lily, where's your frig?  
  
Tigerlily: Kitchen, where else? Go down the hallway till the very end, take a left, and follow around the corner. That big white thing in the back is the frig. I think you'll be able to handle it from there, you two.  
  
Mystic Gohan Clone: Is she making fun of us?  
  
Mirai Clone: Does it matter? Let's go get something to eat.  
  
Tigerlily: Don't eat it all! I have other people living here too, you know!  
  
Mystic Gohan Clone: Yeah, yeah, yeah. *Gohan and Mirai leave the room and head off to the kitchen*  
  
Tigerlily: Irvine? You never did tell us why you're here. Anything important?  
  
Irvine: Nothing. Just visiting. But, uh, I don't think I'm going to be alone. I think the others are heading here shortly.  
  
Tigerlily: The others? You mean, like Squall?! Squall's coming?! Squall Leonhart? *The* Squall Leonhart?! I think I'm gonna faint!  
  
Gambit Clone: Easy Chere. Breathe. Gambit will catch you if you fall.  
  
Tigerlily: I'll be fine Remy. It's just that.it's *SQUALL*!!!!  
  
Neil Clone: I take it he's someone you're familiar with?  
  
Tigerlily: Familiar with?! Squall is the coolest bad ass in entire world of Japanese animation. But.I still have a story to write.Irvine? How long until they get here?  
  
Irvine: No idea. Why?  
  
Tigerlily: Nothing. I'll just have to see if I can finish the chapter before they show up. Really quickly here now, I don't own any characters except for my clones. And enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What Legends Are Made Of Chapter Three: Quiet Moments  
  
Helena raced across the rooftops in pure anger. She had to vent her frustration, and it looked like every villain, mad scientist, and weirdo was deliberately hiding from her.  
  
"He's got some nerve to show up like this after seven years! Then he calls me a kid?! He's lucky I didn't rip his throat out." Helena said as she crouched down in the corner of a dark alley. With any luck, some action would come to her.  
  
"You seem pissed." A voice said. Helena didn't move as she recognized the detective's voice.  
  
"That obvious?" Helena asked as Reese walked down the alley.  
  
"What's the matter? Something not go your way this evening?" Reese asked.  
  
"You could say that. My father showed up tonight. After being gone for seven years, and he just waltzes into New Gothem you know? And what makes me even more pissed is how Barbara was about it! She even stood up for him!" Helena growled.  
  
"I take it you're not happy he's back?" Reese asked.  
  
"Me? No. Whatever gave you that idea? I'm *ecstatic*!" Helena said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Is there any specific reason that you're so mad at him?" Reese asked as Helena sighed deeply.  
  
"Well, to make an incredible long and boring story short, I hate him." Helena said.  
  
"Hate's a pretty strong word." Reese said.  
  
"I know. It's just that..I'm sorry. It's complicated." Helena said.  
  
"Huntress.Helena. You've trusted me this long, haven't you? Don't you know by now your secrets are safe with me?" Reese asked.  
  
"Well..I guess I could tell you. Then at least someone else can know what I'm going through, I suppose. Well, the fact of the matter is, my father isn't really a normal man. He.has, or at least had, this.night job. Kind of like what I do, you know? Fighting criminals and the scourge of the underworld. That kind of thing. Basically, do you remember stories about a caped crusader who called himself Batman?" Helena asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. But he was just a myth..wasn't he?" Reese asked as Helena shook her head.  
  
"Hardly. He was, and is, real." Helena said.  
  
"And he's..your father? What about your mother?" Reese asked as Helena hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Selina Kyle. She was once Catwoman. But obviously she gave that up when she had me. Thing is she never told *Daddy* about me. Not that I care in any case." Helena said.  
  
"Selina Kyle? But wasn't she.I mean-" Reese began softly.  
  
"Yeah, she was murdered. Batman and Joker's battle cost my mother her life, and Barbara the use of her legs. All because of *Daddy dearest*" Helena said sarcastically.  
  
"If what you say is true, then don't you think you're being a little hard on him?" Reese asked as Helena growled at him.  
  
"Hardly! If he's this big shot hero, why wasn't he there?! Why didn't he save my mother?! If he loved her, why couldn't he save her?!" Helena cried. She ignored the angry tears that flowed freely down her cheeks. Reese gently put an arm around her, and after a moment, Helena broke down, and cried into Reese's shoulder.  
  
After so many years of bottling her emotions inside, it all came gushing forth, as she was overwhelmed by sorrow, guilt, and loneliness. All the while, Reese held her shoulders, lending her his support when she needed it most.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Helena finally quieted down, and pulled away from Reese. She smiled a genuine smile at him as she looked at him.  
  
"Thanks." Helena said as Reese nodded.  
  
"Don't mention it. Look, maybe you'd better find your father. You need to tell him how you feel in the very least. He must have loved your mother. He's probably been through what you're going through now. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he still does." Reese said.  
  
"I suppose I've waited long enough. Thanks Reese." Helena said. Without another word, she climbed up the alleyway wall, and disappeared out of sight, heading back to the clock tower.  
  
  
  
Helena sighed as she walked into the Lair. She looked around her for Batman, and was surprised to see that he wasn't in the room anymore. Neither was Dinah, but Barbara was in the room, talking to middle aged man seated across from her. When she came in, the two looked up at her.  
  
"You ok, now?" Barbara asked as Helena sighed then nodded.  
  
"Yeah. As much as I normally can be, you know. Where's Bats?" Helena asked and Barbara was surprised to see that there was no sarcasm in her voice. With a half-smile, she pointed to the man seated across from her. Helena sighed again as she nodded.  
  
"Mr. Wayne I take it, then?" Helena asked as Bruce quietly nodded. Barbara smiled as she looked at Helena.  
  
"Why don't you sit down? Talk a little? I've got to go check on Dinah anyway. Alfred's trying to help her with a school project. Cooking class I think. I'll be back in half an hour, give or take. You need anything? Bruce, Helena?" Barbara asked as they both shook their heads. With a final nod, Barbara left the room.  
  
"So..uh..I guess Barbara told you everything." Helena said, not making eye contact.  
  
"More or less." Bruce said. There was a moment of silence, before Bruce spoke up again.  
  
"You still angry with me?" Bruce asked as Helena sighed.  
  
"I was for a long time..a very long time.but I talked to a friend and..got it out of my system. I'm fine now." Helena said softly. There was silence again for a couple more minutes.  
  
"So.ah..how long have you officially been back in New Gotham?" Helena asked.  
  
"A day. I got here last night." Bruce said as Helena nodded. There was more silence until Bruce looked at Helena and smiled.  
  
"You have her eyes." Bruce said.  
  
"You have no idea." Helena said with a small laugh.  
  
"I miss her." Helena said sadly.  
  
"I know. Me too. Everyday. Every night. I think about her constantly. That's one of the reasons..I left. But I want you to know, Helena, if I had known, I would have *never* left New Gotham, I swear to you." Bruce said as he looked at her. Helena nodded.  
  
"I know. It just took me a while to believe that. But I do now. It's so hard sometimes..you know..I keep thinking what if I had done something different? What if I hadn't been feeling well, and we had stayed home? What if we had gone down a different street, would she still be alive today?" Helena asked.  
  
"As much as I hate to say this, kitten, you can't change the past. Trust me, I wanted to for so long, but it isn't possible." Bruce said as Helena smiled softly at him.  
  
"Mom used to call me that. Her mischievous little kitten. I miss her so much. And for the longest time, I hated you so much for not being there to protect her. For not getting revenge on Joker for what he'd done. I always thought that if things were the other way around, she would have done it. She would have killed for you. And I hated you for so long because you didn't." Helena said.  
  
"If I had, Joker would have won." Bruce said as Helena nodded.  
  
"I know that now..it's just that.." Helena began as Bruce nodded.  
  
"I know." Bruce said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Mentor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tigerlily: Well we made it. I was able to write the last chapter before-  
  
*Suddenly Squall, Zell, Seifer, Quistis, Rinoa, and Selphie walk into the room.*  
  
Tigerlily: Um.Nevermind.  
  
Irvine: Selphie, love? What are you doing here?  
  
Selphie: Why did you leave so suddenly, Irvy?  
  
Irvine: I've heard a lot about this Lily person. I at least wanted to warn her about the guys.  
  
Tigerlily: Warn me? About what?  
  
Squall: Which one of you is Mirai Trunks?  
  
Tigerlily: He's.in the kitchen? What's the problem?  
  
Squall: Get him out here now!  
  
Tigerlily: Hey! This is my house buddy! No one tells me what to do. Even if you are a hottie. And if I didn't have my Mirai Clone, I'd be making plans to clone my very own Squall!  
  
*Rinoa glares at me, but doesn't do anything.*  
  
Mirai Clone: What's going on? Who are these people?  
  
Tigerlily: This is Squall and the rest of the Final Fantasy VIII cast.  
  
Squall: You Mirai Trunks?  
  
Mirai Clone: Yeah.  
  
Seifer: If you're the Mirai we're looking for, you have a lot of explaining to do!  
  
Mirai Clone: Who are you and what do you want with me?  
  
Squall: You know very well what we want, pretty boy!  
  
Tigerlily: Ok, guys, back off a minute here. Squall, what's the matter?  
  
Squall: There's been some rumor going around that this Mirai guy thinks he's the greatest swordsman in Japanese animation. We're here to make him back up that claim.  
  
Mirai Clone: What are you talking about? I never said that.  
  
Seifer: Likely story.  
  
Squall: Listen buddy, we're gonna settle this right here, right now. Seifer and I already brought our gunblades with us.  
  
Mystic Gohan Clone: Gunblades? What are those?  
  
Tigerlily: They're a wicked cool weapon that's basically a mixture of a sword and a gun. Squall? You wanna show him what I mean?  
  
*Squall unsheathes his gunblade from its case, and holds it up infront of him. Seifer does the same as the two glare at Mirai. Cautiously, Mirai reaches up and grabs hold of the handle of his own sword, in case either tries to make a move.*  
  
Tigerlily: Guys. Cool it. No one's gonna be fighting in my house. My homeowner's insurance won't cover this.  
  
Mirai Clone: Listen, I don't know who you two are, or where you might have gotten this idea, but that doesn't mean I still won't protect my honor as a Saiyan Prince.  
  
Mystic Gohan Clone: You'll have to deal with me too.  
  
Mirai Clone: I appreciate the thought, Gohan. But this is my fight.  
  
Mystic Gohan Clone: Not if there's two of them.  
  
Tigerlily: Guys! There's not going to be any fighting at all! Now back off!  
  
Squall: You talk of settling for the sake of honor. What of our own?  
  
Mirai Clone: Look. I'm not going to say this again. I *never* said I was the best swordsman in Japanese animation, or anywhere else.  
  
Squall: Well if you didn't say it, that who did?  
  
*There's complete silence for a moment, before Gambit, Gohan, Mirai, and Neil all turn to look at me. I sweatdrop and the Final Fantasy VIII crew turn to look at me too.*  
  
Tigerlily: Um.sorry?  
  
Gambit: Chere? This is all your doing?  
  
Tigerlily: Maybe.  
  
Mirai Clone: Let me get this straight. You've been telling everyone that I'm the greatest swordsman alive? With people like this out there? Just one question Lily. Are you *trying* to get me killed?!  
  
Tigerlily: Sorry! It's just that.can you blame me? You're so cool! And you know as well as I do how obsessed I am over you! I cloned you for Kami's sake!!  
  
Neil Clone: Well, the first step to getting help *is* admitting you have a problem.  
  
Tigerlily: You too, Neil?  
  
Mirai Clone: *Anyway*, I'm sorry you all had to come this way, but as you can see, I'm not at fault. And please forgive Lily. She's insane.  
  
Neil Clone: And you're just *now* realizing this?  
  
Tigerlily: Watch it Neil. Or have you forgotten about the Final Fantasy Movie fanfiction I've been writing?  
  
Squall: You're writing a Final Fantasy fanfiction?  
  
Tigerlily: Yeah, but it's based on the movie characters, not FFVIII. Sorry. But.give me some time and it can be arranged.  
  
Squall: Whatever. We've gotta get going anyway. We've got a SeeD mission to get moving on anyway.  
  
Zell: Ah, man. It completely slipped my mind.  
  
Tigerlily: SeeD mission? And.Seifer is with you? Since when is *he* a member of SeeD?  
  
Seifer: None of your business little girl.  
  
Tigerlily: Why you-let me at him! Let me at him! I'll kill him! I'll rip him apart! I'll shove that gunblade so far up his-  
  
*Gohan, Mirai, Neil, and Gambit struggle to hold me back as Seifer smirks at me. Mirai shakes his head.*  
  
Mirai Clone: You should *never* call her a little girl. Bad consequences, man.  
  
Seifer: And that scares me..how?  
  
Tigerlily: Why you little, double-crossing son of a-  
  
Squall: Alright. That's enough Seifer. We've gotta get a move on. Professor Cid is waiting for us back at Garden. And if you start that FFVIII fic, you can expect us again.  
  
Neil Clone: Sid? Isn't he.?  
  
Tigerlily: Never mind, Neil. I'll explain later. Besides, I gotta get a move on myself. I still have a story to write.  
  
Quistis: Sorry for the misunderstanding. We're sorry to bother you.  
  
Tigerlily: Don't worry about it. And thanks for stopping by. It was a real honor and *priviledge* to meet *the* Squall Leonhart!  
  
*Squall, Seifer, Zell, Irvine, Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie leave.*  
  
Mirai Clone: Lily.? Disclaimer.?  
  
Tigerlily: Huh? Oh, right. Thank you. Ok, here goes. As always, I do not own any characters associated with Birds of Prey. I'm beginning to think I may need to either, since I have my entourage. So, without further delay, the next chapter of my very first BOP fiction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What Legends Are Made Of Chapter Four: Mentor  
  
Barbara smiled at Alfred and Dinah as she made her way into the kitchen.  
  
"You're leaving them alone? Aren't you afraid something might happen? If they kill each other I'm not cleaning it up." Dinah said as Barbara smiled.  
  
"No. Helena's fine. She's calmed down. They're just talking now. No harm in that." Barbara said.  
  
"It is so nice to have Master Bruce back in town again. With any luck, maybe he can get Miss Helena to come around to the Mansion more often." Alfred said.  
  
"I wouldn't be in such a hurry Alfred. They have a lot to work through first. Might be a while before Helena's ready to do any such thing. Only time will tell." Barbara said.  
  
  
  
"So tell me, exactly how long have you been doing this with Barbara?" Bruce asked.  
  
"God, it's been so long. Seems like just yesterday. About two months after my....mother's murder, Barbara took me in. After a while, I found out exactly what had happened to her...and more specifically, how it was all connected. My mother's murder, Barbara's accident, everything. I learned that it was all because of the Joker, and his war against you. And because of that....I blamed you for everything. That was years ago. Things have changed now. I've changed." Helena said as Bruce nodded.  
  
"I see. You have no idea how much it killed me when I found out Helena. I blamed myself too. The only difference is that I still do. Because it was my battle with the Joker. And the people I loved should have never been caught in the crossfire. But they were. I'm only glad that he never knew about you." Bruce said as Helena looked at him curiously.  
  
"Me? What do you mean?" Helena asked.  
  
"I never knew about you back then. I see now it was for your own safety, and I'm glad Selina kept it to herself. If anyone else had found out....if the *Joker* had found out that I had a daughter...." Bruce began.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes, until Bruce looked up at Helena and smiled at her.  
  
"Anyway, I know it's a lot to ask, kitten, but I was wondereing if you'd consider moving in with me at the Mansion? I'd like to see how evoled your skills are and maybe I can train you a little myself.....if that's ok, I mean...." Bruce began. After a minute, Helena smiled as she nodded at her father.  
  
"I'd like that. But I'm not exactly ready. Not yet. I'm sorry. Can we just take it a little slower? You can tell me about yourself, teach me a few of your moves.....and we'll go from there....ok?" Helena asked. Bruce smiled as he nodded.  
  
"It sounds like a plan."  
  
  
  
Dinah blinked in surprise as she peeked into the room, before quietly shutting the door again, and looking is shock at Barbara and Alfred.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Barbara asked a little concerned. Maybe leaving the two of them alone was a bad idea after all.  
  
"Nothing. They're.....they're talking.....and I can't believe I'm saying this, but Helena's actually laughing." Dinah said in shock.  
  
"Oh, so they're getting along afterall, this is wonderful news. I believe I shall wipe up some of Master Bruce's and Miss Helena's favorite snack to celebrate." Alfred said, turning back to the kitchen.  
  
"I......I still can't believe it." Dinah said as Barbara smiled at her.  
  
"It's not that hard to believe, Dinah. He never knew. You can't blame him for leaving. It was just.....something he had to do. I'm glad she's forgiven him. It'll be good for her to get to know him, for him, and not the legends she's heard." Barbara said as Dinah shook her head at the red head before her.  
  
"No, not that. I didn't know Helena knew how to laugh." Dinah said.  
  
Barbara chuckled to herself before wheeling into the room to join the father and daughter in the opposite room, Dinah right behind her.  
  
"Barbara. You never told me you and Nightwing had a thing." Helena said with a laugh as Barbara's eyes widened in shock, before turning to glare at Bruce who just smiled softly.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't know it was a secret." Bruce said.  
  
"I.....I still can't believe it. You're really him! I'm.......I mean this is........this is.......wow." Dinah said speechless.  
  
"You're the Black Canary's daughter?" Bruce asked curiously as Dinah eyes softened and she smiled sadly at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Dinah." Dinah said as Bruce nodded at her.  
  
"It's a pleasure. You're mother was, a wonderful person and a great friend and ally of mine." Bruce said softly.  
  
"I know. It's ironic that I'm such good friends with Helena though, you know since our Mom didn't get along, I mean." Dinah said.  
  
Bruce hesitated a moment before smiling at her sadly and nodding.  
  
"So um, Bruce, are you staying for good? I mean, uh.....you are staying in New Gothem now, right?" Barbara asked as Bruce looked at Helena before nodding.  
  
"Yes. I have ever reason to." Bruce said as Helena smiled softly at her father.  
  
"So do you think you could teach me a few of those famous moves too? I mean, since you're teach Helena and all......" Dinah said as Helena frowned at the blonde girl.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you that easedropping is incredibly rude?" Helena asked as Dinah blushed.  
  
"I'd like that very much, Dinah. Can I ask you something myself?" Bruce asked as Dinah smiled at him.  
  
"My power is mainly routed with mental powers and such. And I think I've almost mastered the 'Canary Cry'." Dinah said as Bruce nodded.  
  
"She's be proud." Bruce said.  
  
"Master Bruce. Miss Helena. I thought you might enjoy a little snack." Alfred said, coming into the room with a tray in his hands.  
  
"Thanks Alfred. Helpful as always. It's nice to see you again." Bruce said as Aldred smiled at him.  
  
"You too, sir, you too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
